Camping At Degrassi?
by Snoopbabe141
Summary: Degrassi's kids go camping for two weeks......Please Review
1. Info

Title: Camping At Degrassi???? Chapter: The Idea... Summary: Degrassi's kids go camping....for a school field trip...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Degrassi Members at this time.....My story is made up by myself and is not going to happen ,.., this story is fictional  
  
The bell rings and everyone runs into their classes. Mr. Raditch comes on the P.A. system and starts to speak. "Good Morning Degrassi, I am holding an assembly that the whole school must attend, that is all I would like to say."  
  
All the teachers tell their students to stand up and leave their supplies behind.  
  
Paige: "Mrs. Kwan does you no what happened?"  
  
Mrs. Kwan: "Nothing bad Paige, but I can't say more."  
  
Paige: "okay..."  
  
Hazel and Paige meet each other the way to the auditorium.  
  
Hazel: "Hey Hun"  
  
Paige: "Hey Hazel, Do you know anything about this assembly?"  
  
Hazel: "Yah, it's something about camp that's all I heard."  
  
Paige: "Camp like what kind of camp?"  
  
Hazel: "I don't know, I just heard Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Kwan saying how much school we are going to be missing because of this camp...."  
  
Paige: Okay  
  
They sit down in the auditorium and wait till Mr. Raditch comes on the stage.  
  
Mr. Raditch: "Hello Degrassi Students, I have held this assembly just to inform you that there will be a camp held for the whole Degrassi school, it will be two weeks long. The reason is because the teachers and myself believe that all of you have been working extremely hard for the past six or seven months. The information will be given to you during your next class period, Thank you. You may now head to your classroom."  
  
Paige and Hazel start talking to Manny, Emma, Craig, Sean, and Spinner.  
  
Emma: What do you guys think about this camp; I am not sure what we should expect.  
  
Spinner: Come on Emma look at the bright side no school for 2 weeks.  
  
Paige: Spinner shut up.... Camp could be worse than school you know, we might have to work there, instead of here.  
  
Spinner: I never thought of that.  
  
Manny: It can't be that bad, it's supposed to be a treat, it's like sixth grade camp, that's what Mr. Simpson said.  
  
Craig: That's so cool I loved sixth grade camp.  
  
Paige: I liked it too, but not all the hiking, but it was still fun. .= Hazel: Yah, it was the best, guy we will have a good time.  
  
Emma: You guys are right we will be there with all our friends, it has to fun.  
  
Manny: Yah, think about it late nights, spin the bottle, truth or dare, girl talk...  
  
Hazel: Manny great ideas, we can't go wrong with friends.  
  
Sean: It will be great, just who will chaperone?  
  
Spinner: Hopefully not Mrs. Kwan.....that would be scary.  
  
Hazel: Spin you don't have to worry about having Mrs. Kwan she would chaperone the girls.  
  
Sean: Duh Spinner, ha ha girls  
  
Manny: But you guys might get Mr. Raditch...  
  
Craig: That makes Mrs. Kwan look good...  
  
The bell rings Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg... ..  
  
Manny: Crap we have to get back to class, to get the camp information bye.  
  
Sean: Bye guys  
  
Craig: See you later  
  
Hazel and Paige: Bye see you at lunch  
  
Emma: Lets go Manny before we are late bye  
  
Spinner: Chow  
  
They all walk away, some to the same room some to others. 


	2. The Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry for the people who though I just added a chapter...I just wanted to  
say that I really appreciate the reviews I got...and how they were stated.  
I am also sorry to state that my computer has broken down and I am in the  
working of getting a new one (convincing my daddy) I am on my dad's work  
computer right now and have a limited amount of time daily...(defiantly not  
enough for a story) Please still review....Tell your friends about me...and  
please don't forget about me I will defiantly have a computer by the end  
of the summer...  
  
Thank 


	3. Information

Chapter 2: Information

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story at this time...

Manny and Emma start running down the school halls into Mr. Simpson's Class. (The rest of the people who were talking made it to class on time.)

"How Nice it is for you girls to join us."

"Sorry Mr. Simpson, Emma said."

"Yes I'm sorry for being tardy, Manny added."

"Take your seats."

"Class I will now tell you will need to bring for your 2 week adventure. Make sure to write this down. You will need to bring the following."

5-7 Pairs of Pants, Including at least one pair of jeans.

2-3 Sweaters

1 Jacket

1 ski jacket

1 Pair of sweat Pants

2 Pairs of PJ's

2 long shirts

2 t-shirts

Tolietries

A Flashlight

Activities that you can do the bus ride there

Oh yea and 1 or 2 outfits for the dances.

"Mr. Simpson."

"Yes Paige"

"Is there a washing machine there?"

"Yes there is."

"Thank you."

"Does Anyone have any questions?"

Sean raises his hand...

"Yes Sean."

"Where is camp?"

"Just about two hours north of here."

"It's a place called Saint Steven's camp."

"Okay"

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg

"Have a nice day."

A/N...Sorry for the short chapter my friend Jose wanted me to update so badly so guess what I fulfilled his wishes. Remember every 4-10 reviews I will update a new chapter!!!!


	4. Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch...

Disclaimer: I own nobody new....

The next day at lunch they all met again to talk about what they knew about  
this camping trip

Hazel: This sounds fun I mean we get dancesPaige: Hun you know that dances are always fun and plus we get a washing  
machine we won't be dirty like in 6th grade campManny: It's going to be awesomeSpinner: Well at least you guys won't get Raditch as a supervisor he won't  
let us have funSean: Spinner we won't be in our room all the time so we're going to have  
funEmma: I hope we get a movie on the wayCraig: Emma we are going to go camping and what you're worried about the bus  
rideSpinner: What's your problem with camping?Craig: Well I had a really bad experience when I was littlePaige: Why what happenedCraig: Promise you won't laugh?All: yes we promise now what happened

He told them about his bad experience. When he finished they all laughed

Craig: What happened I thought you guys promised you wouldn't laugh.Hazel: Sorry Craig it's just you have to admit it was kind of funnyCraig: Well if you had been there you would be scaredPaige: I'm sure we wouldEmma: Okay now that that's over with what do you think we're going to do at  
camp?Manny: I don't know but hopefully we get to do archery I've always wanted to  
try itSpinner: Yeah that is fun I did it at my summer camp I was the only one who  
did a bullseyePaige: I'm so proud of you HunHazel: I just hope we don't do much hiking I didn't like it that muchEmma: What are you talking about hiking was the funniest.Paige: Well maybe to you because you love natureEmma: Yeah that's trueSean: I hope it's warm up there because here it is very chillyCraig: Well you'll find out in two hoursSean: Why?Craig: Because that's Armstrong saying we have to get on the busAfter that they all get into the bus and they leave degrassi for 2 weeks(A/N find out what happens in the bus next chapter but after I get 4-10 reviews) 


	5. Of the Bus, and On the Camping Grounds

Chapter 5: At Camp...

Disclaimer: I own nobody

They are just getting off the bus

Spinner: Well here we are wat do u guys thinkPaige: It's great I mean its big and look Manny there is an archery placeManny: Yay!!! I hope I get a bullseyeEmma: Well I am so looking forward to the hikingSean: Yay it's warm ok oh my god this place is hugeCraig: I hope this isn't July 99 all over againHazel: So that was your funny monthCraig: It wasnt funny it was really scaryPaige: Ok. So what do you think we're going to do firstEmma: I hope it's hikingPaige: Ok Emma we get it.JT: Hey guysManny: Hi JTJT: So what do you guys think about this camping tripPaige: This is going to be the best two weeks this school yearJT: That good huhSpinner: Ok JT do you think we will have fun with Radditch as our counselorJT: Umm in the room no but overall it doesn't matterSean: See I told you Spinner.Manny: I can't wait for the dancesPaige: Yea me too it's going to be so coolHazel: I hope these dances aren't like the 1 last year when Marco's   
courtains lit on fire and we had to have the dance outside.Emma: Did you have fun?Hazel: Yea but it was weird dancing outside with a firetruck next to usJT: Well at least you weren't in there when the courtains caught on fire. It  
was a disaster.Manny: Yea I was so scaredCraig: Ok back to camp yeesh even the word gives me the creepsJT: What's creeping himManny: two words bad experience..

A/N: Please review...4-10 reviews I update


	6. Dormies

Girl's Dormitories  
Manny: Oh my god this dormitory is huge Paige: You said it girl this is going to be a place for good times Emma: Though I really can't wait to get outside to the hiking she does a little jig because she's going to go hiking  
Hazel: Earth to Emma!  
Emma: O hi guys when'd you guys get here!  
Manny: Ok Emma we were here before you did you just go into your little world again Emma: Yea Manny: Ok Emma what did I say about that Emma: Ok I won't do it again Paige: Wow talk about freaky She said pointing to their counselor  
Mrs Crowder: Ok girls these are the rules Hazel: O great we love rules sarcasm was dripping off every word  
Mrs Crowder: 1. No running, 2. No party, 3. Lights out at 10:00 Manny: What!  
Paige: That is really early Mrs Crowder: ok you just have to turn off the lights at 10 but you can talk Emma: Ok Boys dormitories  
Spinner: wow this place is cool Marco: it's too small though Craig: Better than a tent Spinner and Sean bust out laughing  
Craig: hey that shadow looked like a big bear JT: O so that's what happened. BOOOO!  
Craig: Ahh JT that was not funny JT: yea it was Spinner: Ok Marco you better not have porn Marco: Aww why!  
Spinner: Because its gross Marco: I'm joking I don't Spinner: Good because that would be too freaky Dylan: But I do while doing this he waits a couple of seconds not!  
Spinner: Thank God wow you scared me for a second Mr. Crowder: Hello boys I'm Mr. Crowder I'm going to be your counselor Sean: Ok I should tell you that Craig over there points to Craig is scared of camping Craig: Sean!  
Mr. Crowder: It's ok actually I was scared of camping before Craig: Really what happened to you Mr. Crowder: I was in my tent and I thought I saw a shadow of a bear outside Craig: Wow what a coincidence that same thing happened to me JT: Ok now its not funny anymore 


	7. Wake up Call

Chapter 9: Wake up

Summary: Wake up call

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg the alarm clock goes!

Paige: Holy Shit!

Manny: Oh my God, I am not waking up to that every morning for two weeks.

Hazel: What time is it?

Liberty: Six

Emma: six? I'm going back to sleep…

Emma punches the pillow and her head falls back down…..

Paige: Good Idea Emma

Mrs. Crowder: Rise and shine we have a big day ahead of us.

Hazel: Lets go girls…

They all get up and get dressed.

Spinner: I can't believe we have an alarm clock!

Jimmy: I know! I am so mad.

Sean: I don't even have one at home.

Marco: Lets get up and get dressed

Yes boring I know, I will update again soon…


	8. Hiking

Chapter 10: Hiking 

Sean: ahhhh I'm tired this is going to be hard waking up to this every morning

Emma: Sean don't be lazy

Mrs. Crowder: Yes Mr. Cameron you'll get used to it

Sean: ok okay just tell me what are we going to do?

Mr. Crowder: We're going to take a hike through the woods

Emma: Yay! I've been waiting for this oh guys aren't you happy?

Sean: Not really

Paige: I'm not exactly awake Emma do you think I would be up for this? I need my beauty sleep

Manny: Well then this should wake you up because I'm ready

JT: Hey guys remember to watch out for bears I checked this place out last night and I saw like three bears

While saying this he looked at Craig but Craig didn't notice

Craig: BEARS? No umm Mr. Crowder I can't do this I just can't

Craig was hyperventilating while everybody starts laughing

Mr. Crowder: Mr. Manning I'm sure Mr. Yorke here was just kidding there are no bears in these woods I've never seen one and I've been here for a long time

Craig: Very funny JT

Ashley: Hey guys

Hazel: Hey Ashley where have you been?

Ashley: Oh it's just that I was the first one on the bus because of some things I needed to do and since I've been to this camp a lot of times before I'm kind of an assistant counselor so I get to sleep in a different cabin

Craig: Cool

Manny: So do you know when we go to the archery?

Ashley: Yea today after lunch

Manny: Yay!

my co-author wrote this story for you guys! I have been have a block on this story thanks to him you have a new chapter...xD please review


End file.
